Closer
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: Hemingway Daiquiris, corsets, brass bands, dancing, a golden haired southern boy, music appreciation class and a drunk pixie...  Written for Mich  Mouse555  for the Fanficaholics Anon FAGE 2.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- TAKE 2**

**Title: Closer**

**Written for: Mich(Mouse555)**

**Written By: Puppymama0909**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Couple meets at a bar/couple meets at uni**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps.**

**Twilight belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended. **

**This was beta'd by the amazing MezzMerizeme who chopped up all my long sentences and fixed my tense which shifts like a damn shifty thing. **

The music flowed through the room loud and heavy as I sat on a stool at the bar. I was looking through the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor, searching for my petite friend. The bar was packed to capacity, as is usual for a college bar on a Friday night. A popular local, brass, cover band, Flamboyant Ninja, was currently playing a jazz-loungey cover of 'Milkshake,' and the crowd was eating it up.

The bar was tricked out to resemble a cross between a 1940's cabaret and every movie strip club ever; the walls covered in burgundy velvet with tacky rhinestones accenting the pin tucked fabric. A small stage, flanked by red velvet curtains stood at the front of the room, currently housing the brass cover band. The walls were dotted here and there with dark sconces and dark crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The staff was dressed to the nines; waitresses wore skimpy pin-upesque outfits with rolled hair and the bartenders and bouncers wore zoot suits, complete with wallet chains. They looked like some awkward mashup of Vince Vaughn in Swingers and Dita VonTeese in, well, everyday life. The place oozed a very laid back, lassiez-faire coolness, helped along, no doubt, by the top shelf liquor and the fact that everyone seemed to be having a blast. The clientele ranged from 21-year-old students out looking to party and get stupid, all the way up through professors just looking for a night out. I'm sure the fact that it was the only bar in a tiny college town, aside from the local Elks lodge, didn't hurt at all either.

I took a long swallow of my Hemingway Daiquiri as I spotted Alice's dark head bobbing through the crowd. Setting the glass back on the sticky wooden bar, I gave a grin to the bartender, Emmett. He was a bear of a man who also happened to be dating my roommate. I gestured for him to keep an eye on my drink for me. He gave a quick nod, flashed me a heavily dimpled smile, and turned back to the crowd that was clamoring for his attention.

I wove my way through the bodies that pulsated around me, twisting and turning through the crowd as best as I could in my ridiculous get up. Alice had showed up at my door at five o'clock that evening, arms draped in bags of all shapes and sizes, and informed me that we were going out. Alice never asked me to go out, she always informed me right before we would. She knew me well enough to know that if she did ask, I would say no. Walking into my apartment like a pint sized tornado, she deposited bags on every available surface as she walked, and it seemed almost as if more just took their place.

Two hours later, she had me pinned, brushed, curled, tucked, painted, and dressed in an outfit that, as usual, I would have never picked for myself in a million years. As was common with Alice though, she made me look amazing. She dressed me in a black strapless corset top, and matching miniskirt that clung tightly to my body; the dark color in contrast to my pale ivory skin. My dark hair hung loose around my shoulders in stylized waves, and my makeup was simple but dramatic, all red lips and dark retro eyeliner. It was understated, but as Alice said, perfect.

Gliding through the crowd of bodies as best as I could in my ridiculous black heels, I saw another flash of my friends' dark spiky hair and sparkling blue minidress. Alice was dancing to the music, her arms up and her head thrown back as she laughed at whatever the tall bronze haired man beside her was saying.

"Ali," I finally worked my way up beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. My pixie–sized friend turned and squealed my name, throwing her arms around my neck. The impact, of course, threw me off balance and I careened into whoever happened to be unlucky enough to have stood behind me. I felt a pair of large hands close around my waist and hold me steady.

"Whoa there, darlin" The voice in my ear was as soft and slow as Tupelo honey and I shivered as the warm breath tickled my neck; my face flushed.

Alice unwound her arms and looked back up at me with a huge grin, her golden brown eyes slightly glassy. The girl was obviously enjoying herself, and the alcohol that the establishment so abundantly supplied.

"Bella, this is my new friend, Edward." Her words were slightly slurred as she slid her arms around the Bronze haired man's waist easily. "Edward, this is my bestest, best friend, ever, Bella," she gestured to me with a slim, delicate hand that sparkled with rings in the dim lights of the bar.

I smiled a greeting at him and waved, distracted by the hands that were still resting on my waist. I shifted quickly, turned to face the person behind me, and was struck speechless. This man was absolutely beautiful; dark blond hair hung in messy waves around his face, his sparkling green eyes and full pink lips that curled into a crooked smile, stood in dark contrast to his deep, golden skin.

"Ah, thanks," I muttered, sounding, I'm sure, like a total tool, yet still enjoying the heat that was seeping from his hands through my satin top.

"You're very welcome, Miss Bella." He flashed me a bright smile and I felt my knees get a little weak, a fact that I attributed more to the three Hemingway daiquiris I had drank rather than the man in front of me. I would not, could not, let that happen. His words registered a moment later and I must have looked puzzled because my companion laughed.

"Your friend, Ali," he said, gesturing to the girl in question, who was now animatedly talking with Edward as the band took a quick break, "is not exactly quiet."

I grinned and shook my head. "No, that is one thing she never has been. So, I think it's a bit unfair that you know my name and I don't know-" My alcohol–fueled words were cut off as the lead singer's unctuous voice floated through the crowd.

"So," the man muttered with a low, throaty drawl, "we're all adults here right?" The crowd around me gave a loud cheer in response.

"And as adults, we sometimes use…," he paused dramatically, "foul language right?" Another cheer erupted around us and Alice's loud voice added a 'fuck yes' as it died down, eliciting hoots and hollers from the folks surrounding us.

"I think the little lady may be on to something," his voice drifted off as the drummer started playing again. The tune was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger quite on what it was as the people around me cheered, almost in unison. The man in front of me leaned down, his lips closer to my ear and spoke softly as the man on stage did the same.

"_You let me violate you,_" the first words of Closer were whispered into my ear and sent a chill down my spine. I fought a gasp as long fingers tightened around my waist. "Wanna dance?"

I nodded mutely and allowed myself to be pulled closer to the man in front of me. I slid my arms around his neck and slowly moved my hips to the music, the warmth from his body seemed to seep through my clothes.

I grinned and slowly turned so my back so it was facing him, sliding my arms up and over my head. I draped them around his neck as I moved my hips to the seductive beat. The combination of the potent alcohol running through my veins, the heat in the bar and my proximity to the man I was currently dancing with was making me lightheaded. My limbs were loose and my inhibitions significantly lowered as I pressed my ass against him and attempted to hide my gasp at the substantial bulge that pressed against me.

'_Help me, the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.'_

I ran my hands down the soft cotton of his shirt and nuzzled his neck. I inhaled his scent, committing the combination of cigarette smoke, sage and some cologne I couldn't identify to memory. I heard him moan deep in his chest as I dragged my hands lower across his belt buckle. I purposefully pressed myself against the now prominent bulge in his jeans as I repeatedly moved my hips.

_Jesus fuck, what am I doing?_I thought.

As the song continued, I pressed my back against his chest as I slowly began to sink towards the floor. I dragged my hair over his shoulder and pressed myself as close to him as I could get, relishing the delicious friction I could feel as my body rubbed against his. I covered his hands with my own as I slowly returned to my full height. I slowly ground my ass against his erection as the volume of the music increased and my head swam. Continuing my movements, I tipped my head back and rested it on his shoulder, turning and nuzzling my face into his neck.

'_I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed you get me closer to god_'

The cheeriness in the singers voice combined with the dark, overtly sexual lyrics only added to the otherworldly feeling of the night.

I gasped as I felt his strong hands rest on my hips and his rough calloused fingers slid lightly along the sliver of skin between my corset and my skirt. Jesus H. Christ in low-rise jeans, the things this man was doing to me was beyond comprehension. I moaned softly as his strong hands gripped my hips again. I continued to move, pressing myself closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Reluctantly, I slowed my movements and turned to face him, once again, my hands trailed up his arms and wrapped around his neck. I bit my bottom lip as our eyes met and swallowed. His green eyes were dark with desire, causing me to gasp.

Shaking my alcohol clouded head, I continued to grind against him as I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight against him as he turned towards me more; I felt his warm, sweet breath against my neck. I tilted my head slightly, an invitation of sorts and felt my hair being swept to the side before his soft lips barely brushed against my throat. I gasped softly at the contact and heard him moan deep in his chest. His hands tightened on my hips, effectively stilling them as his lips returned to my neck. I lightly dug my nails into his shoulders, becoming overwhelmed by what was happening. The dark lights, the smoke, the music, the alcohol that was buzzing through my blood stream and, above all, him, sent me into overdrive. His presence was my undoing and I didn't even know his name.

I continued my movements, vaguely aware that I wasn't really dancing anymore. What I was doing was probably more akin to dry humping at this point in time, but fuck if I cared. My eyes fluttered closed as strong hands tightened on my hips and soft breath teased my ear. The words were soft, too quiet to be heard over the music and the din of the room. The closeness of him, the warmth on my ear, caressing my sensitive neck was shockingly intimate for such a crowded club and a shiver ran down my spine. Before I could open my eyes, my partner had turned me around and I was pressed tightly against him.

My fingers worked their way up his shirt and, once again, slid around his neck where I fiddled with the ends of the soft gold curls that hung there. Our eyes met and I nodded, almost imperceptibly and his head lowered. I could feel his sweet breath ghosting across my lips as my eyes drifted shut in anticipation; the world seemed to stop and everyone else seemed to melt away. Before our lips met, a small sparkling missile crashed into me at what had to be 100 miles an hour, sending me careening into my southern boy for balance as he managed to steady the both of us before we all ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Bells." Alice's voice was high and excited and she grabbed my arm, pulling me away from my new…friend. "Bells, come on. Rosalie is here and we need to go." For such a small girl, Alice had a lot of strength in her and I found myself unable to fight against her as she pulled me to the door where my roommate was waiting.

"Damnit, Alice," I muttered, turning only briefly back to my southern boy. I barely met his eyes as I tossed him a wave before the crowd reformed in front of him, blocking him from my view.

My tiny companion pulled me out into the cool night air and leaned against the brick wall with a giggle as we waited for Rosalie to show up. "So Bells, he was REALLY cute." My friend was nothing if not blunt

"Yes, Alice," I said dryly, taking a deep breath of the cool, clean night air and closing my eyes, "he was"

"So, what was his name?" my tiny friend asked with a giggle.

I sighed and opened my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest. 'I have no idea"

The next morning was…difficult to say the least. Alice had ended up crashing on our spare bed and was, understandably, less than thrilled when I woke her for class the next morning. The first day of a new semester was difficult under any circumstance, but being completely hung over, as Alice was, and having a music appreciation class at nine in the morning, was probably the worst idea ever.

I stood in the doorway, grinning while holding the two cups of Starbucks that Rosalie had dropped off before her eight o'clock class. I was already showered and dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, a soft black sweater and my favorite bright pink converse; a black and white striped fedora sat on my head as my one concession to the dreary, drizzly early January day in Forks, Washington. I smiled as my friend stumbled by, grumbling and grabbing the cup from my hands as she passed on her way to the shower. Shaking my head, I quickly pulled a buttermilk orange scone from the bag Rose had left and began to enjoy not only my breakfast, but also the silence. I knew it wouldn't last long.

Surprisingly Alice only took 30 minutes and she was back to her usual, sparkly, bubbly self by the time we entered the music wing of tiny Forks College. We filtered into a large lecture hall and sat as we waited for the professor to begin. He was a very rotund, jovial gentleman who looked more like Jerry Garcia than the classically trained pianist and composer that he was.

Syllabi were distributed, achievements were listed and course expectations were reviewed; the same things that was happening in hundreds of school across the country. The room was quiet as the professor pressed a button and the sound of a bluesy guitar flooded through the speakers. The tune was familiar and strange at the same time, the notes teasing my brain. I knew the song but could not for the life of me place it until an achingly familiar and completely untraceable voice floated through the room. "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…." At the first word, I felt the heat rush into my cheeks, memories of the prior night flooding back to me. Shaking my head, I busied myself flipping through my syllabus until the song finally faded off.

"Students, that was the first of many recordings from my Teaching Assistant Jasper Whitlock. Mr. Whitlock is a graduate student in music theory and has been so kind as to prepare all of the pieces for this course. Mr. Whitlock if you'd stand please?" The professor gestured towards the back of the hall and we all turned to see whom, exactly we had been listening too. The light in the back of the room was dim and I was only able to make out a tall silhouette against the darkness before our attention was, once again, turned towards the front of the class. "Mr. Whitlock's office hours are listed in the syllabi, so please, if you need anything don't hesitate to contact either one of us. Class is dismissed." With that he turned and picked up a battered black briefcase and waddled off into the darkness behind the stage.

"Well this should be fun," Alice said with a grin as she gathered her belongings and stood, practically dancing to the end of the row of chairs. I nodded mutely and started shoving my notebooks and pens absently in my bag, my mind still trying to place the hauntingly familiar voice. Still lost in thought I stood and followed behind her, my head down. Obviously, I wasn't watching where I was going as I collided into a very hard, very warm, very male body. Strong hands rested on my waist and I had a flash of déjà vu.

"Careful there." The words may have been different, but the honey smooth southern accent was the same. Glancing up I found myself looking into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Bella?"

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks and I gave a small smile. "Hi," I replied simply, ignoring the warmth that was seeping through my thin sweater from his hands. "I'm sorry about last night I had to-um-" with that my words drifted off and I glanced over to Alice who was watching us with a gleaming smile. The man across from me chuckled softly and I think my knees may have gone a bit weak at the sound.

"I understand it was kind of crazy." He ran a hand through his, what I knew to be very soft, golden curls and gave me a crooked grin. "I'm Jasper by the way," he said by way of introduction. The pieces then clicked into place in my head and I grinned. I suddenly had a feeling that I was going to be appreciating more than just music very, very soon.


End file.
